


Diary of a Sanders Side

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, How Do You Adult?, Sanders Shorts Feb 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Thomas gives his sides a diary/journal to write in. Logan wants to write something intelligent: because Thomas is a smart, mature and competent adult. And he thinks that won't come across in the other sides writings.He's not wrong.Based of Thomas's Feb shorts mostly the minds a mysterious thing, but also some of the others shorts and bloopers.





	Diary of a Sanders Side

Logan gave a reflective pause as he leaned back in his chair, _now what to right?_ He wondered.

Thomas had just given each of his sides brand new journals/diaries – blue, red, yellow and black.

Thomas had put stickers on the black ones – Logan’s little brain logo on one and Virgil’s little purple storm cloud logo on the other and gave Virgil’s a little lock because he was paranoid that Logan would make a mistake (impossible huffed Logan) and accidently take his one day or that one of the others would steal his diary and read it (actually quite possible).

But now Logan wondered if Thomas’s himself might take inspiration from what his sides wrote in their diaries. If that was the case, Logan wanted to write something really intelligent.

Logan looked around at the others – yes he definitely had to write something intelligent – because if he didn’t Thomas would be left with writings about feelings – mushy lovey dovey feelings and extreme angst or imaginative works of fiction.  And that simply would not do; Thomas was a very smart guy (he studied science) and a competent adult- mature and cultured. Logan was going to make sure _his_ writings reflected that.

Now he just had to think of something. Something that showed how smart Thomas was-

“Logan?” asked Patton interrupting his thoughts, “How do I spell Wednesday?”

“Ah…um by saying WED NES DAY to yourself,” replied Logan embarrassed, why do they still have to do that! That doesn’t sound smart at all.

“Okay thanks.” said Patton muttering Wed Nes Day under his breath as he wrote the date at the top of his page.

Alright Logan think! Write something that shows how mature Thomas is-

“Logan?” asked Virgil this time “Are there 30 or 31 days in March?” he was writing the dates at the top of the pages ahead of time.

“Ahem… ♪ Thirty days has September, April, June and November. ♪All the rest have thirty-one. February has twenty-eight, but leap year coming one in four. February then has one more ♪.” sang Logan.  Why does he still have to _sing_ that – that’s not very mature at all!

“Thanks,” muttered Virgil.

Suddenly Roman bursts out “HOW DO YOU WRITE!”

“What?!”

Roman taps the page, then taps the page with the pen, then tries swiping the page with his finger while muttering “Where’s the predictive text? How many characters can I use?”

Logan stares at him in disbelief – is this how obsessed they have become with social media? They’re supposed to be a competent adult!

Logan stares dumbfounded trying to fathom how to explain _how to write_ when Deceit goes “Logan, what is a synonym for the ingredium milk?”

Logan feels pain – it’s good Deceit used the word “synonym” in his sentence but ingredium? INGREDIUM!?! It hurts!

Roman looks over at Deceit’s diary, “Why are your pages horribly burned?”

Deceit looks at his charred book, “I have a Phoenix.”

Patton gasps “Oh my god! I have to see it!” and runs outs of the room towards Deceit’s bedroom, Roman following close behind, “Me too.”

Deceit alarmed, gives chase “You-you’ve probably scared it – it will now be hiding out of sight!”

Virgil smirks and follows them.

Logan is left alone at the table with the five diaries.

**Dear Diary,**

**I wanted my first entry to be something intellectually profound, as I believed the others around me would be indulging in works of fiction and/or expressing unnecessary emotions.**

**However, honestly right now I seriously considering using this page to detail my Last Will and Testament and then proceed to jump off a bridge.**

**But unfortunately I cannot do that because I must go and stop some grown men from destroying a bedroom in the futile attempt to find a mythological creature.**

**Sincerely Logan “Logic” Sanders.**


End file.
